Because of You
by JordanFloogle123
Summary: Something happened in Gotham 4 years ago with Batman, Raven, Joker, Harley, and a mystery girl. Now the titans have to go to Gotham can she get her revenge before the titans stop her. I own nothing but my ocs which are: Akira, Draco, Lillith, and the mystery girl. Cover picture has all the oc's except my mystery girl which i will make a link for. :P
1. Chapter 1

**My new story Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!**

**Disclaimer: This is always a downer but I don't own teen titans or batman: the animated series**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

(Flashback)

She was running away, just like he told her to, tears streaming down her face but she was laughing, it was her home her only home since she got to earth, and now she was leaving, all because of Batman, she had never considered her biological family real and now she found something as real as it could get, but she had to leave it all because of Batman. Now she only knew one thing she would crush batman, expose him to everyone, ruin his life like he did hers, only there wouldn't be anything but his lifeless corpse on the cold, hard ground. She was still running, she would keep running until she was out of Gotham, away from him. She eventually found herself in Jump City, hiding in an alley, wrapped in her cloak to the knew costume she got to keep him from finding her, hearing the maniacal laugh of who she considered her father. She could see his green hair, yellow teeth, his pale face beside Harley's laughing, she was laughing to. I was sitting next them licking my vanilla ice cream cone with a bright smile on her face, they were like a big ole overly happy family. She knew she was only memorizing this but it seemed real. She knew she couldn't live on the streets without some kind of vigilante finding her and reporting to batman where she was. She needed a temporary life until she got her revenge, her real life back. She put a bottle of pills in her cloak got up and started walking.

(End of Flashback)

"Are you ok rae?" Beast Boy waved his hand in front of her face. She was sitting on the couch just staring at nothing for ten minutes. "I'm fine." she replied, he stared at her for a couple of seconds knowing she wasn't okay but didn't want to push it, so he went back to racing cyborg on the game. Robin and Starfire walked into the main room hand in hand like always "Titans Batman called me he needs our help in gotham, Joker and Harley are loose and there looking for their daughter." robin said. "They have a daughter?" Cyborg said/asked. "She's not blood related but they were a family." Raven knew who they were looking for because it was her, and she knew this was her chance to get revenge on the man who tried to ruin her life.

**So what do you think so far? Should I continue? Did it suck? Was it awesome? Was it just okay? Please review, and for anyone who is reading What the Hell I'm gonna hold off on that to write this.**


	2. Important Read

**This is an important author note please read full A/N.**

**I'm not quitting this story I am writing the chapters on paper first thats why I haven't updated anytime soon, and I am very sorry for that just please wait and read this story. Also me and my family had a great dang and a boxer/jack russel mix as pets well yesterday my three year old sister ran up and blew a recorder in my great dangs face and he snapped. He tore her face bad like through her mouth and it took 40 stitches to put it back together, and friday she has to go back for plastic surgery(we did get rid of the great dang) so I didn't get to write today I'm sorry. And finally I got to stop cutting, my family doesn't know because their the cause of the problem I mean my sister thinks I self harm but not like cutting I mean like clawing my arm until I bleed(which I do) and if my older sister thinks I'm cutting she says I'm just being a bitch and copying her or just doing it for attention or I have no reason to which makes me do it more, but anways I need to stop and I know noone who can help so I'm doing it alone, so it will take a little while to update I am really sorry and I promise this is the complete truth.**


	3. I'm sorry

Dear readers,

This is JordanFloogles best friend, and I am sorry to say that she commited suicide on New Years. I am thinking about finishing the story because she was realy excited about writing this, but I am not sure If I should. She wanted to post her second chapter in July of 2014 on her birthday but she accidently deleted the file she had it saved on. She told me the day before she killed herself that she was done with fanfiction and I could have her account, I did not know what she was planning. I might take a while but if ya'll want I will continue this story. So if you enjoyed the first chapter she wrote tell me in a review and I will continue this story for her.

Sincerely,

HarleyQuinn1235


	4. AN

**So Iwill continue this story and will try to post a chapter as often as I can, I found one of the documents she started for the next chapter and will start by finishing that. I am still adding the ocs that she created and will not change what she had for the author note in that chapter. She was putting a flashback at the beginning of every chapter, and I don't know if I can do it every chapter but I will try. I am going to try and get this chapter out today or tomorrow.**


End file.
